1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks in general and more particularly to improved methods for managing said networks.
2. Prior Art
The proliferation in computer networks creates a need for more efficient methods to manage and control said networks. The need is particularly pressing for large mesh networks wherein the topology of the network is constantly changing by addition and/or deletion of network nodes. Such deletions and/or additions may be the result of expansion or contraction in the network and/or communications failures in a node or link. Because of the dynamic characteristics of these networks, a dynamic management approach which adjusts and provides management services for the changing network is desirable.
A communications network typically consists of a plurality of nodes and communications links interconnecting the nodes. The nodes can act as information accepting locations (origin nodes), information sink locations (destination nodes) or an intermediate node which passes a message from the origin to the destination. Each node is provided with a plurality of functions which interact and enable the node to perform an assigned task.
Among the many functions which are provided is the so-called "Management Service (MS) Function." This function usually resides in the System Support Control Point (SSCP) of a node. It gathers management information about the network and reports it to an operator. For example, one type of management service may handle error conditions in a network. On the occurrence of a network error condition, the management service is made aware of the condition. The management service in turn notifies a network operator who can take appropriate steps to correct the error condition.
Currently, networks are managed on a "domain" basis. This means that a network is partitioned into different domains and each SSCP provides management services for resources in its own domain. There are no provisions for cross-domain management. However, there are times when cross-domain management is desirable to effectuate better management of the network. For example, cross domain management is preferred where the network is comprised of a relatively large number of domains with each domain requiring an operator. By using cross-domain management, fewer operators are required to manage the network.